Support
The Ghost Recon Specialist class, also known as the Automatic Rifleman or Gunner, carries the Squad Automatic Weapon and can use sustained fully automatic fire to cover his team and suppress enemies. Class Summary The Support class is a class that specializes in the use of his devices to give his allies a substantial advantage. The class is equipped with either a light machine gun or shotgun, while being able to equip medium armor. The Support class is great at creating gaps in enemy defenses with either his Blackout or spearhead his own attack with AEGIS. The Specialist gives his allies unparalleled fire superiority with his Ammo Resupply ensuring his allies do not have to worry about ammo or he can go with Device Recharge to allow his allies to dominate the battlefield with their abilities. Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon Phantoms All primary weapons in Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon Phantoms have 3 variants. The differences in these variants are to fit the play-style of each player. The different variants have certain customizations locked to further cement their role and play-style. Light Machine Guns #Level 1: Mk 5 GI (Starter Gun) #*Variants: Mk 4 C / Mk 5 / Mk 3 SP #Level 5: M-96 #*Variants: M96 C / M-96 SV #Level 10: M249 SAW #*Variants: M249 Para / MK 48 Mod 0 #Level 15: L86A1 IW #*Variants: L86A1 LSW / L86 SV #Level 20: MG4 #*Variants: MG4 C / MG4 SP #Level 25: MG36 #*Variants: MG36 K / MG36 KV #Level 30: 6P41 #*Variants: 6P41 SP / 6P41 SV Shotguns #Level 1: M500 #*Variants: M500 C / M500 SV #Level 5: Pentagun #*Variants: Pentagun SP / Pentagun SD #Level 10: M1014 #*Variants: M1014 C / M1014 SD #Level 15: PM5 #*Variants: PM5 SP / PM5 350 #Level 20: NS2000 #*Variants: NS2000 C / NS2000 SP #Level 25: Model 10a #*Variants: Model 10a C / Model 10a SP #Level 30: KPS-12 #*Variants: KPS-12 C / KPS-12 SD Pistols #Level 1: P250 #Level 4: USP-45 #Level 9: TR-1 #Level 14: P-45 #Level 19: FiveSeven #Level 24: RedHawk #Level 29: Px4 Storm Armors Hermes : This armor trades armor rating for mobility. :* Level 1: 2 Armor Insert Slots, :* Level 7: 3 Armor Insert Slots, :* Level 17: 4 Armor Insert Slots, :* Level 27: 4 Armor Insert Slots, Titan : This armor trades mobility for armor rating. :* Level 1: 2 Armor Insert Slots, :* Level 7: 3 Armor Insert Slots, :* Level 17: 4 Armor Insert Slots, :* Level 27: 4 Armor Insert Slots, Devices Aegis :Aegis is a hemispherical force field that deflects both bullets and grenades. The "bubble" is big enough to protect several teammates in addition to the Specialist that generated it. The Aegis has a hardness which depletes as it takes damage, and, though rare, bullets can penetrate it. Blackout : Blackout is an area of effect EMP discharge that stuns your opponents and fries their electronics. Enemy guns are disabled for a brief period of time. Squad Support Ammo Resupply :Provides ammo regeneration for all teammates within range. *Level 9: Mk1: 1 bullet per second *Level 28: Mk2: 2 bullets per second Device Recharge : Shortens cooldown for teammates within range. *Level 9: Mk1: 3% reduced cooldown time *Level 28: Mk2: 6% reduced cooldown time Ghost Recon Online "Open Beta" Specialist class: Support Desert1.png Support Jungle.png Support OPM.png Support1.png Arctic Specialist.png |undefined|link=undefined Videos Appearances *''Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon 2'' (Gunner) *''Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon: Advanced Warfighter'' *''Ghost Recon Commander'' *''Ghost Recon Phantoms Webcomic'' *''Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon Phantoms'' Category:Classes Category:Ghost Recon Online Category:Support